


Youthful Guns

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon), Out There (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: Andrew and Nick play Young Guns then have a run in with a bully.





	Youthful Guns

Youthful Guns

by: Zoey Webber

Andrew and Nick were outside playing Young Guns.

NICK: Hey Andrew Make you famous!

ANDREW: I am already famous

NICK: No, Make you famous!

Suddenly, Nick took out a squirt gun full of alcohol on Andrew. Andrew got drunk instantly!

Nick and Andrew ran around a old West told all drunk. Then Sheriff Tenebres came to arrest them!

TENEBRES : You are under arrest!

NICK: Who are you?

TENEBRES : I am bully Sheriff Tenebres, from the cartoon Out There! Now, I am taking you to the Holford jail.

ANDREW: No you are not!

Nick and Andrew got into an intense karate match with Sheriff Tenebres and threw him down a water well.

ANDREW: Well, that takes care of Tenebres Nick, let’s go ask some girls out for a date!!

NICK: Hooray!!!!


End file.
